The present disclosure relates to a fixed nozzle and pumping type cosmetic container, more specifically a fixed nozzle and pumping type cosmetic container wherein, since a pumping operation is performed in a state of a nozzle being fixated when a button is pressed, it is possible to apply contents on the exactly intended place, to prevent air from flowing by opening and closing a contents discharge hole by means of an opening and closing rod, and also to minimize leakage of contents through a leakage prevention part separately provided from a contents movement part.
Generally, a pumping type of cosmetics container, configured to discharge contents to the outside through a pumping operation of a pumping member coupled to a container body, includes: a container body where contents are received, a pumping member which is coupled to an upper portion of the container body and draws up the contents through a pumping operation by making the interior of the container body a state of vacuum; and a button part which is disposed at an upper portion of the pumping member and ascends/descends according to user's pressurizing, ang thereby transferring the pressure to the pumping member.
However, such pumping type cosmetic containers as the above configuration has a discharge hole where contents are discharged is formed at a button part and discharges contents according to pumping operation of the pumping member. Since the discharge hole provided at the button part moves in company when the button part moves up and down according to the button part being pressed, there arise a problem that it is difficult to apply contents on an exactly intended place.
To solve the above problem, “a fixed nozzle and pumping type cosmetic container” which is configured to discharge contents in a state that the discharge hole is fixated without the discharge hole moving even when the button part moves up and down is disclosed in the Korean registered patent no. 10-1311214 (hereafter called as ‘the registered patent’)
The registered patent is characterized to include: a container body receiving contents; a support body coupled to an upper portion of the container body and provided with a hollow; a pumping member coupled to the support body and performing a pumping operation such that contents received in the container body can be discharged to the outside; a finishing cap coupled, encasing the support body and the pumping member at an upper portion of the container body, forming a button insertion hole, wherein a nozzle with a contents discharge hole extends in an upper direction; a contents movement part coupled to an upper portion of the pumping member at an inner side of the finishing cap and moving content that moves through the pumping member to the contents discharge hole; and a button inserted to an button insertion hole of the finishing cap and ascending and descending separately from the finishing cap, and coupled to the contents movement part and pressurizing the contents movement part.
The registered patent is provided with a movement tube which extends in an upward direction from an upper end of the coupling body comprising a contents movement part, and ascends/descends along with the ascent/descent of the contents movement part, further comprising a passage where contents move to a nozzle. Since an upper portion of the movement tube is configured to have a shape of a piston which is closely contacted to an inner circumferential surface, a pressure is generated in a direction of the contents discharge hole while the movement tube is ascending by clearing the button pressurization, which may result in a problem that a large amount of contents is leaked while contents disposed at a dead end of the nozzle is being discharged.